


After

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, Post-Home, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>am still has to get his head wrapped around what happened in their old house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, Now this one is a very short one since I wanted do something after the episode and this was all I got. Hope you guys will enjoy this anyways!

“Dean…” Sam said a few minutes after they got onto the highway. He was staring at the dashboard, barely blinking.

 

“Yeah Sam?”

 

“She called me her son.”

 

Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he had tears in his eyes and the older’s eyes soften.

 

“Yep, she did. She must have known, somehow been checking up on us...or someone told her.”

 

“I...She…” Sam fumbled on his words. It was obvious that even now, he was still trying to make sense on what he saw and what Kansas stated before he left. “Mom sacrificed herself…she’s gone permanently…” 

 

“I know Sam, I know. She loved you through and through. She proved it.”

 

“I know but...seeing her actually…”

 

“It’s tough, I know. All we can do now is to move forward. We can do that.”

 

“Yeah....Yeah, we can.” Sam breathed before he wiped his eyes. “For mom and dad.”

  
“Yeah Sam, for mom and dad.”


End file.
